


Hellfire

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Series: Luca and Mari [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Subspace, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises and Bitemarks, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Light BDSM, Lots of kissing, Love Bites, Lucas is very posessive, M/M, Markus is secretly a Masochist, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Rough Sex, Twincest, so much love, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Markus is an inferno, trapped in the body of a man... and Lucas loves to play with fire...





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Markus - Mari as most people call him - likes to be fucked hard and fast... to come quickly and enjoy the afterglow... 
> 
> Lucas - Luca as most people call him - likes to please Mari... even if that means he has to fight him at first...
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is all consensual, it is a rough play session between the two. It certainly isn't the first time they're doing this...  
> They would be in their mid-twenties, so their relationship has been stable for over ten years... 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this... session...

It’s too easy, Mari thought, tossing back his head while Luca’s throat constricted around his cock.  
His hands ran gently though Luca’s damp hair, encouraging him to keep going.  
Luca supported his weight with one hand on the mattress while stroking himself with the other. He pulled back for a deep breath before claiming Mari again.  
Mari whined. He’d been right, it _was_ too easy! Luca was having him _his_ way and there was nothing Mari could do about it… well, there was, but he couldn’t think of doing that.  
Luca hummed contently, sending vibrations straight to Mari’s overstrung nerve ends.  
The younger twin moaned sharply and thrust up his hips, forcing Luca to hold him down.  
He pulled his mouth off Mari’s member with an indulgent slurp and bit Mari’s inner thigh as hard as he could without breaking the skin.  
Mari cried out, writhing under Luca’s grasp. Luca loved it. He felt powerful when he held Mari down, when he heard him groan and cry like that… fighting, but submitting too.  
Mari struggled; every move he made seemed to make Luca’s teeth grind deeper into his flesh, and the pain made his member throb.  
When Luca finally let him go Mari lunged forward to crush their mouths together.  
Mari tasted his own sour-salty sweat on Luca's lips, but he didn’t mind at all.

Mari licked into Luca’s mouth, taking the gentlest, most loving revenge for the pain Luca had given him.  
Luca held him close, raking his nails down Mari’s back, drawing sweet little moans from his twin. Mari ran his fingers through Luca’s hair, pushing him onto his back, grinding his pelvis down into Luca’s.  
“Slow down”, Luca breathed into the kiss, pushing Mari back a few inches. Mari gave him a bitter glare, one that held no true venom. He knew what would come if he let Luca have his way, and as much as he loved to be at his brother’s mercy, it always left him aching and whimpering for relief and solace.  
“Trust me, Mari”, Luca whispered, pressing their lips together again to soothe Mari into submitting. He knew how to play Mari, how to melt down is defenses until he gave in completely to his every whim.  
Mari ground his hips harder into Luca’s, still struggling to break free from Luca’s control. Luca gave in to the power play, laying back defeated. He smiled at Mari, letting him know that the time he was giving was ticking away while he stared.  
Mari didn’t need the wicked smile to warn him; he knew Luca well enough… 

He lost no time sliding down the length of Luca’s body to kneel between his thighs, collecting saliva on his tongue as he settled comfortably.  
Luca pushed himself up on his elbows to watch Mari.  
Mari had counted on Luca’s desire to watch him, locking their eyes as he lowered his lips to Luca’s erection.  
As much as Mari loves to please Luca; as much as he loves him, he’s never been keen on sucking his cock.  
He knows what it does to Luca though, when he _does_ it after all.

He takes his time now, opening his mouth slowly to place a wet kiss on Luca’s tip, his eyes never wavering.  
Luca takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what’s to come, as Mari hums softly with his lips on Luca’s tip.  
He then closes his eyes and tilts his head down, using one hand to push back his long hair, while grasping Luca’s shaft with the other.

He lets his warm saliva trickle down the length of Luca’s member, using his hand to smear it. His hot breath ghosts over Luca’s damp skin, leaving him with a flash of cold, just as Mari’s mouth engulfs him.  
A moan escapes Luca’s throat and his eyelids flutter briefly. Mari’s piercing gaze is on his face while he slowly raises his head again and Luca opens his eyes again.  
That look alone makes Luca’s cock twitch, because fuck, this is Mari we’re talking about. Proud and strong Mari, beautiful and brittle Mari, enticing and dangerous Mari… his one and only Mari.  
He closes his eyes once more.  
Luca lets out a breathy moan, while Mari’s tongue traces veins and creases down his length. He braces himself on one arm and grabs the back of Mari’s hair with his free hand.  
Mari’s eyes flick up to meet his again, one eyebrow raised; a wordless challenge.

Luca does nothing to stop or guide Mari when the younger of the two lowers his mouth again, taking Luca’s member as far as he can.  
Unlike Luca, Mari hasn’t quite gotten good enough at sucking dick to deep-throat anyone, but it doesn’t matter much.  
In Luca’s eyes he more than makes up for his lacking skill with sheer devotion and love.

Slowly, Mari pulls back again, licking his lips before grazing the underside of Luca’s member with his teeth, just above his balls.  
He smirks when he sees Luca’s jaw clench and his eyes grow dangerously dark. He almost broke him.  
He gives a soothing lick to the sensitive skin, slowly traveling back up to the tip and whispers: “Use me, Luca”, with his lips still touching it.  
The hand with which he had been holding back his hair comes up to grab Luca’s wrist, while he opens his mouth to receive Luca’s length.  
Luca bites his lip, conflicted for a moment before pulling Mari down.  
He sets a comfortable rhythm, sliding into Mari’s mouth with the softest little thrusts of his hips, without ever pushing too far.  
He knows what he can and can’t do, and as much as Mari’s tears turn him on sometimes, he would never want to truly hurt him.

Mari knows this, and that really is the only reason why he’d allow Luca to fuck into his mouth like that. He, who is a man in need of control and mastery over his own body; a man with such pride, and a need for dignity and respect.

Luca sits up and grabs Mari’s head with both hands now, guiding him up and down his length, chasing his release with considerate determination.  
Mari doesn’t resist, clawing at Luca’s wrist with one hand and fisting the sheet beneath them with the other while he gives in to Luca’s need.

He angles his head a little, putting slightly more pressure on him and waits for the shot.

Luca comes with an unrestrained trembling moan and holds Mari down for a few seconds before releasing him and slumping back onto the mattress.

Mari bites back a sob, swallowing all Luca has to give before sitting up and wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand.  
He sits back on his haunches, his erection mostly lost by now.

Luca huffs once more and sits up again, meeting Mari’s eyes.

Mari takes a controlled breath and swallows dryly, looking back at Luca with restrained apprehension.  
Luca’s expression clearly tells him that this isn’t over, and he won’t get out of this with an easy session. In fact, whereas he might have had a chance to have his way before blowing Luca, he is now almost certainly bound to be at Luca’s mercy.

“Come,” Luca says in a husky voice and grabs Mari’s nape, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Mari still doesn’t put up any resistance, melting into the embrace while Luca maneuvers him onto the mattress on his back.  
Luca licks into Mari’s mouth, lapping up the lingering taste of his own lust with no hesitation or reserve. It turns him on, more than anything, to know that Mari is his in this very special way.  
He roams Mari’s chest with both hands, tracing the contours of his muscles and ribs with his nails while Mari sighs into the kiss. He needs this so much, to be cherished and praised now, even without Luca saying a single word. He spreads his legs for Luca to settle between them, holding onto Luca’s arms with both hands as the kiss dissolves into pecks and nibbles.

Luca’s lips spill kisses all over Mari’s throat and collarbones; he bites at them and sucks until he tastes blood.  
He knows to read Mari’s silence, coming up to steal another kiss before attacking his chest, gently biting down on one nipple, while kneading his firm breast with one hand.  
Mari lets out a soft cry and fists his hands in the bedsheets as Luca bites down harder. He whimpers hoarsely when Luca moves on to suckle on his hypersensitive nipple.

Luca flicks the tip of his tongue against Mari’s nipple, breathing against his damp skin before biting down one last time and moving on to the other nipple.  
He shields his teeth with his lips and rolls the hard bud between them which earns him a throaty cry from Mari. He lets him go for a moment, before latching on again and sucking hard. He sets an easy rhythm between nibbling and sucking, and rolls his hips against Mari’s, mirroring that rhythm.

Mari goes along with it, writhing up against Luca’s body. His arousal comes back to life.

Luca finally releases Mari’s other nipple and moves back up to his neck, planting deep kisses and bites along his tendons and muscles, not caring at all if people will see them and think their part about them.  
No… it doesn’t matter at all. Mari is his and his alone. He knows he can’t shout it from the rooftops, but that doesn’t mean he can’t claim him anyways.

He feels the vibration of Mari’s moan under his lips as he sucks on his throat and growls back in response.

“Luca…” Mari moans and arches his back off the mattress for more skin-on-skin contact, but Luca pulls away.  
“Easy Mari”, he soothes, but Mari frowns.  
“No…” he tries halfheartedly, submitting again and wrapping his arms around Luca’s neck as soon as Luca reaches between his legs and grabs his half-hard member.

“You know you need this. You know you need to fall every now and then”, Luca reminds, breathing right into Mari’s ear and sending shivers down his spine.  
“N-no…” Mari throws back his head, exposing his throat, which Luca kisses immediately. Mari half-sobs.  
“Shhhh, Mari,” Luca continues between kisses, “Mari… Mari… Mari… trust me, Mari…” he chants and seals Mari’s trembling lips with another kiss.  
It muffles Mari’s moan when he rubs his thumb across his soft glans, his nail just barely grazing the slit.

When the kiss breaks, Luca catches Mari’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling away a little before releasing it.  
Mari’s breath hitches.

Luca smirks and sits back a little. Mari’s hands slide down Luca’s shoulders and arms, resting his thumbs on either one of Luca’s elbow creases to feel the pulse. Luca pulls back his arms even further, catching Mari’s wrists and pinning them on the mattress next to his body.

He then reaches between Mari’s legs, watching Mari’s reactions as he starts jerking him off with clean, deliberate strokes.  
Mari limply lays on his back, head tipped back a little, both hands fisting the bed sheet. There is a certain kind of tension in him that Luca needs to chase away.  
He shifts slightly to the side, pushing Mari’s right leg up a little, and uncurls Mari’s hand, entwining their fingers instead.  
He rubs soothing circles into the back of Mari’s hand, while continuing to stroke him. He presses soft kisses to Mari’s shin, earning a gentle squeeze of his hand.

He smiles.  
“Mari,” he whispers and kisses Mari’s knee. “I love you.”

Mari sighs something in response that sounds a lot like Luca’s name, his erection twitching in Luca’s hand.  
He pulls his hand away immediately, and in the blink of an eye his hand comes crashing down on the inside of Mari’s thigh with a loud slap.

Mari doesn’t even have the time to scream, squeezing Luca’s hand as he pants through the fading pain.

Luca’s lips find Mari’s knee again, kissing apologetically, but not to ease the discomfort. He knows perfectly that Mari doesn’t see it as true discomfort.  
It’s part of the fight, something he just needs before he can submit fully.

He hits him again, earning a scream this time and caresses the reddening skin in a soothing manner before stroking Mari’s cock again.

Mari’s breaths are deeper now, as he struggles to maintain his self restraint. He won’t give in to pleasure now, knowing too well that pain awaits once he does.  
But he can’t stop himself from rolling his hips to meet Luca’s strokes, he squeezes Luca’s hand and moans when Luca teases his tip.

He awaits the pain.

With every breath, pleasure mounting ever higher, he awaits the pain more and more, bracing himself for an impact without knowing when it comes.  
Luca picks up the pace, placing open-mouthed kisses on Mari’s knee and whispers his name.

“Luca… _Luca…!_ ”

Slap!

Mari shrieks and recoils like a wounded animal.  
He is panting from shock, pain and relief at the same time. Luca releases his cock and hand, crawling on top of Mari now to press a sweet kiss to his lips.  
He runs his fingers through Mari’s hair and rolls his hips against Mari’s, grinding into him slowly; it earns him a half-whimper, half-sob.  
“Yes… like that… Mari,” he praises and reaches between Mari’s legs again to stroke him. Mari lets out another one of those sounds, and it makes Luca purr lowly against his lips.

First drops of precum form at Mari’s tip, and Luca gives a gentle squeeze, encouraging. Mari bites his lip, trying to restrain another whimper.  
He knows that Luca will torment him for far longer, if he visibly reacts too much, too soon. Luca is wearing him down, chipping away at his self restraint, because that love-sick sadist enjoys seeing him come undone.

Luca smiles against his lips, before kissing him softly.  
The kiss swallows Mari’s silent plea for more, drawing out the sweet torture as he strokes Mari's inner thighs. The touch is a reminder of the pain that still hasn’t faded entirely, and Mari shudders at each fingertip gliding over his skin; fingernails leaving bright red, raised streaks on his pale skin.

Slowly Luca’s fingers find their way back to Mari’s cock, teasing the tender juncture between his leg and groin before curling around Mari’s shaft again.  
With annoyingly slow strokes Luca keeps Mari just at the edge of climax, but never dares to push him over that edge.  
Mari’s patience, his endurance is wearing thinner and thinner, but he knows better than to act up now.  
Luca will hurt him, will draw it out even more, make him fucking beg to be thrown off the cliff into the swirling ocean of fleeting relief and pulsing sensation that would be his orgasm.

A slap _rips_ him from his thoughts and back to reality, where Luca is now caressing the sore flesh he just hit. His warm, dark eyes glow with unconcealed lust and his lips curl into a self-righteous smirk.  
Mari won’t have it.  
“I did _nothing_ wrong!” he sobs, rearing up to lunge at Luca, but the older twin subdues him with gentle force; holding Mari down with the weight of his own body. Mari’s hands keep pushing against Luca’s chest and shoulders, trying to struggle; trying to not be overpowered, to keep his head above water, but to no avail.

Luca meets his eyes, his expression almost rueful – his creased eyebrows, his pursed lips – but lustful still.  
“What did I praise you for, earlier?” he questions. Mari sobs again, turning his head to the side defiantly.  
Luca doesn’t seem to mind. He is instead contently nipping and sucking at Mari’s tense neck. “Answer me, Mari,” he whispers between nips.  
Mari’s body convulses, a shudder racing up his spine. He lets out a suppressed groan.  
Luca hums in response before latching onto Mari’s skin and sucking until he tastes blood.

His hand, which had been resting against Mari’s reddened thigh now slowly slides back down to his crotch, grabbing a hold of Mari’s throbbing member. Mari’s hands still.  
The first stroke makes Mari’s back arch off the mattress and his voice rise an octave or two.

“Mari,” Luca breathes when he finally separates his lips from Mari’s neck. His hot breath leaves an icy tingle on Mari’s wet skin.  
The deep red spot, where Luca’s lips had just been, is sprinkled with the tiniest dots of blood.

Mari pants softly, clenching his abs so he won’t thrust into Luca’s hand and get punished again. As long as he doesn’t hold back his voice Luca will have mercy, right?

“Oh Mari,” Luca sighs and claims Mari’s lips in a deep kiss. Mari moans Luca’s name, breathing each letter into Luca’s mouth. A shiver runs down Luca’s back, making his entire body vibrate against Mari’s.  
He grinds his hips into Mari’s, squishing Mari’s member between their bodies, gripping the shaft even tighter.  
Mari screams into the kiss, bucking his hips in an attempt at… pushing Luca off? …finishing at last? …anything?  
Luca presses into him harder, earning another cry, and a sob when he releases Mari’s lips.

“ _Luca…_ ” Mari whimpers, tears spilling from his eyes. His body is prickling with need, his heart is beating out of his chest, and he just can’t breathe hard enough to get enough oxygen into his lungs anymore, leaving him dizzy and numb.

Luca hums, pressing a lingering kiss to Mari’s forehead. He wants Mari to fall; to shatter, to spill and crumble to dust under his hands, just so he can put him back together with those same hands.

But Mari is a doll made of blood and flesh.  
Breaking him takes effort and dedication.

A tear runs down Luca’s cheek when he crushes their lips together in another kiss. It is deep, it is fiery, it is desperate… It is white-hot. Liquid electricity flowing through their veins.  
It is pure love.

Mari’s hands come up to cradle the back of Luca’s head, fingers getting tangled in his hair, which is damp with sweat.  
Through the fog of lust and arousal Luca feels comforted without even knowing what it was that had made his heart clench to begin with.  
The fire that had been coursing through his veins calms down, and the dance of his and Mari’s lips grows gentler, softer until it dissolves into nips and shared sighs.

“Luca… please,” Mari whimpers against Luca’s lips. “Please… _please…_ ” His voice is sweet and warm, full of love.

Luca shudders and screws his eyes shut.

He takes a breath to steel himself and pulls away, reaching over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube which is always kept there for nights like these.

It’s almost funny how Mari relaxes at last, letting his head roll to the side on the pillow, arms slack and hands curled into loose fists.  
Through half-lidded eyes, he watches Luca.

The older twin takes his time, pouring the honey-like gel into the palm of his right hand. He lets it flow down his fingers before reaching down between Mari’s legs, smearing the lube where it needs to be.  
Mari doesn’t even try to stop his hips from rolling into Luca’s touch. Luca’s fingertips brush up against Mari’s perineum, causing the younger twin to flinch and close his eyes.  
Luca smirks.

“Patience was never your strength, was it,” Luca muses, slowly dragging his fingers across Mari’s twitching hole.

Mari’s eyes snap open to shoot a deadly glare at Luca.  
“I fell in love with a caring, gentle boy… When did you become such an arrogant, merciless, cruel sadist!?” he hisses, voice thick with tears and lust.  
Luca pushes three wet fingers inside Mari while his other hand curls around his throat.

“I’m only a sadist because you need me to be one, my submissive little masochist,” Luca whisperes against Mari’s lips.  
Mari gasps breathlessly and Luca lets him go. Mari starts to cough softly, swallowing dryly to clear his airways.  
Luca watches him carefully.

No matter what he ever said during their little play sessions, no matter what he did, he never wanted to really hurt Mari.  
There is always a fine line between good and bad pain; injuries that are part of the game, and injuries that are never meant to happen.

When Luca choked Mari, he hadn’t cut off his oxygen completely, and even if he had, he never held on longer than he himself could hold his breath.  
In fact, he often holds his breath himself when choking Mari.

He knows Mari could handle more.

But he loves him too much to try.

He smiles apologetically and starts moving his fingers inside Mari to make up for the teasing. Of course he won’t let him cum yet, but at least he’ll get some pleasure.

Mari had absolutely intended to spit some insults at Luca, or at least glare at him, but he can’t hold back when Luca’s middle-finger brushes up against his prostate.  
His eyes roll back, his back arches and his mouth falls open in a silent moan.  
Luca pulls out his fingers briefly, settling on his side next to Mari, before pushing only his index-finger inside again.  
Mari clenches around him, rolling his hips to meet Luca’s small thrusts. Luca flicks his wrist to slide his finger in and out of Mari’s ass, smiling whenever he feels him clench more.

Mari is starved for stimulation, for relief and satisfaction. He is trembling with need, body flushed and dewy with his sweat.  
His thighs are still reddened and hot, his neck and shoulders littered with bites and bruises. Precum is oozing from his member, forming a small puddle on his tense abdomen.  
Luca smiles and presses a happy kiss to Mari’s wet cheek.  
When he licks his lips afterwards, he tastes the salt of Mari’s tears. He doesn’t get to dwell on the thought of making Mari cry though.  
Mari turns his face towards Luca, chasing and claiming his lips in a desperate, needy kiss.

Luca’s fingers stop moving inside Mari as he focuses on the kiss.  
Mari is panting softly between nips and bites until Luca overpowers him, sliding his tongue all the way into Mari’s mouth.  
Mari strains against Luca, whose left arm found it’s way around his shoulders and is now holding him in place, while the fingers of his right hand finally start moving again.

He can’t breathe!

When Luca lets him go at last, Mari inhales as though he had been drowning. His exhale turns into a shuddering moan.  
His eyes are barely open anymore, glazed over with tears.

Luca’s index-finger brushes Mari’s prostate, startling Mari back to awareness with a cry. Luca hums in response, enjoying Mari’s moans to the fullest.  
He knows that Mari has finally stopped trying to control himself, that he is too far gone to even care anymore. All he wants is to finally come.

Luca presses kisses to Mari’s forehead, eyelids and cheeks as he slowly pushes in his middle-finger with his index-finger, scissoring them inside Mari.  
He doesn’t need to prepare, to stretch Mari at all. He could push in just like that and Mari would scream for more, _please!_ but he wouldn’t miss out on a chance to push Mari a little further.

He adds his ring-finger and presses all three gently up against Mari’s prostate, just enough to make him see stars before his eyes, but not enough to make him come.  
Mari’s cry and following sob send a shiver down Luca’s spine. He wants to fuck him at last… to see him fall apart completely…  
To be his and his alone…

He adds his fourth finger inside, pushing them in until even his knuckles have been swallowed by Mari’s tight hole, and his thumb presses into Mari’s perineum, just behind his balls.  
Mari’s body is trembling as he tries to meet Luca’s touches, but can’t stand the stimulation anymore, making him into a writhing mess on the mattress.

There is only so much sensation Mari can handle… and Luca just keeps pushing him further.

When he pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back inside Mari cries out and his body convulses, as the sensation of Luca’s knuckles passing through his entrance is more than he can handle… but it’s not enough either…  
Luca kisses him, sealing his lips to muffle the scream when he pulls his fingers out in a swift movement.

He draws lazy patterns on Mari’s abdomen, smearing his precum across his torso. He enjoys feeling Mari’s pounding heartbeat and frantic panting through his chest when he rests his hand on Mari’s sternum.

Mari sobs softly, grabbing Luca’s hand to hold onto something… anything to keep him safe.

He knows he has lost.  
Whatever Luca does now, he won’t be able to fight him, and if he were honest with himself, he’d admit that he doesn’t _want_ to fight him anyways.

“Mari,” Luca whispers.  
Mari blinks a few times to clear away the tears from his eyes before turning his eyes to meet Luca’s. Their expression is surprisingly clear despite the state he’s in.  
“Mari, I love you.”

Mari blinks again, more tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.  
“You love me too, right?” Luca asks and smiles when Mari nods eagerly. He holds onto his chin and seals Mari’s lips in a tender kiss.  
Mari holds onto Luca’s shoulders, pulling him closer and arching his back to press their chests together.

Their tongues nudge and caress each other, re-exploring smooth, sharp teeth, playing around between their mouths. The familiar taste of salt, of lingering musk and iron is ever-present; and when Mari sobs into the kiss, Luca hums to soothe him as he did so many times before.

When their kiss breaks they stay close to each other, staring into each other’s eyes, foreheads touching.

“Ready for me?”

Mari’s voice skips a few octaves as he snarls through clenched teeth and digs his nails into Luca’s back.  
“ _Luca…!_ ”

Luca presses a kiss to Mari’s forehead before he mounts him, settling between his legs. He uses both hands to spread Mari’s legs, holding on to the backs of Mari’s knees.  
Mari sobs and whimpers, reaching up with both hands to touch Luca. He can see his release waiting just beyond his reach… just a little more…

Luca is grinding his hard cock against Mari’s ass, getting it nice and slick with the residual lube.

“Stay like this, Mari,” Luca whispers, balancing Mari’s pelvis on his lap, holding onto his hips with one hand and guiding his cock with the other.  
Mari holds up his legs, staring at Luca in anticipation.

He is trembling so hard, it’s difficult to keep a grip on his legs anymore, especially with how sweaty the palms of his hands are.  
But he bites his lip and holds his breath as he waits for Luca’s tip to breach his rim.

“Breathe, Mari.” Luca reminds gently. Mari is so tense, he knows he’d hurt him if he pushed in now.  
Mari winces and lets out his breath in a long sigh, relaxing at last.

Luca pushes in all the way.

A breathless shriek escapes Mari’s throat. His eyes fall shut and his hands lose their grip. Luca moves quickly to support Mari’s legs, thumbs caressing his thighs while he waits for Mari to adjust. Mari doesn’t need to get used to Luca’s girth or length, instead it’s the stimulation, the new position, the new level of sensations that he’s feeling now.

Luca doesn’t want him to come immediately once he moves, so he needs to give Mari some time.

Mari is staring blankly at the ceiling, breathing through the waves of need and desire that continue to come crashing down upon him.

He feels Luca’s warmth, the way he pulses inside him, he feels the tickle of Luca’s pubes, the weight of his balls resting against his ass; he feels Luca’s hands gripping his thighs and holding them down, spreading him open as far as possible…

“Mari,” Luca calls softly.

Mari’s eyes flutter.

“Mari, look at me.” Luca leans down, the tips of his hair tickling Mari’s chest.  
Mari’s eyes flick down to his chest, then slowly move up to meet Luca’s eyes.

Luca smiles. His eyes are full of love, his lips tight with barely contained joy. He shivers.

Mari sighs softly at the faint sensation, instinctively rolling his hips for more.  
Luca holds him down.

“Mari…” Luca whispers and takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Stay with me, okay?”

Mari sobs, closing his eyes to hold back the tears, but when Luca gives the gentlest little thrust his eyes fly open, tears spilling.

Luca moves again, pulling out and pushing back inside slowly. He sets a slow rhythm, biting his lip and closing his eyes whenever Mari contracts and clenches around him.

Mari is shaking, sobbing incoherently as Luca fucks him at this agonizingly slow pace. He sobs Luca’s name, begging, moaning, crying for more, more, Luca, please… please…

_Oh Luca… oh please, Luca…_

Luca lets go of Mari’s legs, allowing him to lock his ankles behind his back, and bends down to kiss Mari’s lips.  
He cradles Mari’s face in both hand, wiping away his tears.  
“I love you, Mari”

Mari sniffles and tries to reply, but all he manages is to sob Luca’s name once more.

Luca laughs softly and kisses Mari again.  
“I know, Mari,” he assures and nuzzles him. “Let it all out now.”

Mari blinks once, opening his mouth to say something, when Luca pulls out slowly… and thrusts back in with more force than before, his hips slamming into Mari’s with a wet slap.  
Mari cries out in surprise; he didn’t even have enough air in his lungs for a real scream… 

Luca hides his face against Mari’s neck, nibbling and biting wherever his teeth will reach. When he pulls out and thrusts back in this time, Mari’s lungs are full and the scream he lets out sends chills down Luca’s spine.  
He thrusts in again and again… the slow pace from before is long forgotten, replaced with a hard and fast rhythm.  
Mari writhes underneath him, crying out so desperately it makes Luca’s heart clench.  
He caresses Mari’s cheeks, kissing him between thrusts, just to ease their desperation.

After holding back so long, focusing on Mari and nothing else, he too is ready to come. He thrusts even harder, drawing the most unhinged, broken cries from Mari’s throat while holding back his own voice.  
He wants to hear Mari… Mari… only Mari… but _fuck…_

He growls and sits up again, pulling Mari up into his lap to kiss him when he comes.

Mari shakes his head, flailing helplessly when Luca pulls him upright. He can’t feel his body anymore, can’t control himself.  
“Luca…!” he cries, “Luca… oh Luca, _it hurts…_ ”  
He tries to grind down hard on Luca’s cock, but his muscles won’t obey him.

Luca holds Mari’s hips with enough force to leave bruises, nails digging into his skin and thrusts… again… and again… and… again… 

Mari clenches around him, screaming and Luca crashes their mouths together, swallowing Mari’s cries and moans as he comes at last.  
The tension in Mari’s body melts away, and he rolls his hips with deadly precision; making Luca’s tip push hard against his prostate as he rides out his orgasm.  
He convulses a few more times, sobbing into the kiss and pushing Luca over the edge as well.

Luca growls and breaks the kiss to inhale deeply, before he bites down on Mari’s collarbone, thrusting up into Mari twice more before he is spent at last.

Mari’s body slumps, shivering and twitching, and Luca lays him down again, pulling out slowly. Mari whimpers at the feeling of being empty.

Luca knows he should be cleaning them up now, before falling asleep, but he just can’t be bothered to move away from Mari.  
Not now… Not when he’s like this.  
Barely awake anymore, unable to move, unable to say a word without sobbing… 

“Mari,” Luca whispers, raising one hand to run his fingers through Mari’s wet and tangled hair.  
Mari blinks and moans in an attempt to respond.  
“Are you okay?”

Mari lifts his head ever so slightly, turning it to the side so that he can look at Luca. He closes his eyes, looking peaceful and calm at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it! If you did, please let me know, it would make me super happy!


End file.
